


Oops

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidentally saying 'I Love You', Banter, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, I Ship It, M/M, Mizler, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: “Yes. Okay. Alright. I love you, baby.” The couch creaked as the man next to him shifted in his seat, not taking his eyes off the movie while reaching for more popcorn.“Love you too.” Even lost in a movie, Dolph was making wisecracks.Typical 'Oops, I just accidentally told the person I'm in love with that I love them' story.
Relationships: The Miz/Dolph Ziggler
Kudos: 7





	Oops

To this day, he swears up and down he didn't mean it. That he was just 'joking' around. Which was kind of hard to believe considering they got married five years after that, but, well, he wasn't about to get into an argument over it. Especially because, at the time, he found it really adorable. Dolph's embarrassment at the time – and every subsequent telling of the story of how they got together – only made it that much cuter. 

That particular day in their history was a nasty one. Rain pouring down in buckets. Wind cutting through sweaters and biting at their noses. Mud sticking to their shoes. Mike decided it would be a good day to stay inside and watch some movies. Warm up cocoa, pop a little popcorn, and snuggle down in a blanket like he used to when he was small and a blizzard would blow through his small town. What was a better way to spend one of his rare free days than to just chill out? 

Dolph was also there, dropping by Mike's for some reason he couldn't really recall (he was around all the time anyway) and so the two of them sat on his couch – the old one that belonged to his mother once upon a time – a bowl of popcorn in his lap and a little Pumpkin pup hopping at the couch since she was too small to get _on_ it.

“So, what movie did you pick?” He grinned and waved the case in front oh his eyes. Dolph grunted, shoveling a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

“A movie with your face on it? Really? As if we don't get enough of 'The Miz'.” _The Marine_ movies were fantastic, and having the opportunity to add his contribution to the franchise was an incredible honor. He was proud of it, of his performance, and would gladly watch it fifty times over.

“What else would you expect me to watch?” Dolph snorted. 

“Maybe a movie that didn't go directly to DVD. Something _good._ ” He reached for the bowl again, but Mike snatched it away with a raised brow.

“Um, excuse me. Buddy. Don't act like you don't like my movies. I know you've seen them, and I know they are good, so there's no need to pretend you hate them.” Dolph shrugged, leaning across him for the bowl and taking another massive handful, though this time he popped kernels one-by-one into his mouth. All his friends (however reluctantly) watched his movies at least once. Just like he went to their comedy shows or showed up on their podcasts or joined in on their movie shoots at least once. That was friendship. They all supported each other.

“Shh. It's started.” Mike snickered as Dolph turned it up and leaned back, the two of them settling down to watch. One of the things he loved about this movie was how good he looked in that uniform. His team on set was amazing at their jobs, because he wasn't that handsome in real life.

About halfway through the movie, Pumpkin began whining and clawing at the couch cushion. Her little tail wagged when he noticed her, so he leaned forward to scoop him up into his lap, the popcorn now sitting between them. She instantly pressed her little paws on his chest and licked her tongue at his mouth over and over, tickling a laugh out of him that Dolph hushed.

“Yes. Okay. Alright. I love you, baby.” The couch creaked as the man next to him shifted in his seat, not taking his eyes off the movie while reaching for more popcorn.

“Love you too.” Even lost in a movie, Dolph was making wisecracks. A full-time comedy act. Mike snickered and scratched at Pumpkin's chin, turning to share a laugh with his idiot of a best friend. But when he shot a look to his left, he found wide blue eyes already staring back at him, kernels falling out of his hand and face colored a charming cherry red. Wait a minute...

“Um...” He didn't get the chance to do anything or even blink because Dolph was disappearing into the kitchen. Pumpkin whined up at him again, licking along his jaw while he stared after his friend. What just happened?

Dolph pulled his hair out of the bun, muscles burning and sweat soaking through his thin sleeveless shirt. He was so happy he now had a home gym at his disposal because being sweaty in public was never a good time; especially when people were always wanting to take pictures with him. Plus, he could blast the music he wanted to hear, or what shows he wanted to watch, and he could make all the noise he wanted and no one could complain or throw him out.

He doubted his partner would want to throw him out anyway. He knew those noises were attractive. Just like the sweaty sheen he was currently wearing.

He made his way to the master bath, peeling his shirt off and dropping it behind him in a smelly heap. Mike probably wouldn't appreciate the funky clothes he was leaving all over the place, but Dolph would make up for it by making a delicious dinner for them. Because he was the far better cook between the two. Mike couldn't even make oatmeal right. Bless his heart, though, he tried. 

The golden band around his finger clicked against the granite sink, reflecting the light in a halo of gold. He still couldn't quite believe it was his. That he of all people was _married._ Never did he think he would settle down with someone – more accurately, he never believed someone would want to settle down with him, nor would be special enough to tie him down for life – and yet....here he was. Married for three years. Pleasantly married, too. 

There was something really special about marrying your best friend. Someone you already enjoyed every second with, no matter what was going on. It was crazy to him that he was one of those lucky ones who got the honor of marrying someone he was close to. Someone he shared a bond with. Someone he's known for a lot of his life now. 

Even if that 'someone' happened to be the ever-obnoxious, bad at cooking, terrible at singing, adorably romantic Mike 'The Miz'.

The shower was steaming up the room, so he stepped under the stream, moaning softly as hot water pelted against his sore muscles. There was almost nothing better than showering after a tough gym session. He massaged the soap over his body and let his thoughts wander away. And since he was already thinking of his darling husband, they naturally took a turn down memory lane.

Even all these years later, he could still feel his cheeks heating up and his stomach dropping at the event that started the snowball down the hill for them. It was so innocent, he would swear it on any grave, place his hand on any Bible, but regardless he couldn't seem to shake the embarrassment.

They were hanging out – as they often did – watching movies and snacking on popcorn. As much as he teased Mike about his movies, he actually did enjoy them. And this one, in particular, was a favorite of his. His friend looked hot as fuck in it- sue him!

Mike's puppy – the sweet and loving baby named Pumpkin – decided she wanted a turn on the couch and tried to jump up to sit with Mike. She was scooped up and settled close to Mike's side, where she instantly curled up. His focus was completely on the movie, so when he heard what sounded like 'I love you', he simply answered back. Kind of like when a kid accidentally called their teacher 'mom'. It wasn't like it was something he wouldn't normally say to one of his friends as a teasing jab, anyway. If he didn't have feelings for his best friend, they would have just laughed it off, made a few jokes, and continued on with the movie.

Except he did have feelings for him, and it threw him into a panic when he realized the words coming out of his mouth. His face caught on fire as stared at Mike's fading smile. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Pumpkin pulling at the sleeve of his sweater without him noticing. Damn it. He should have played it off, maybe lean over and rub at the troublesome puppy and say he loves her more or something. But it was too late. He was probably an obvious shade of embarrassment, and definitely looked like this was a big deal. _Damn it._

Running to the kitchen for water was the escape he took, knuckles white as he gripped the sink and stared out the window. His whole body was warm with blush, the cool steel sink basin soothing against the feverish skin. Why did he have to get embarrassed? It would have been fine if he'd just...played it off. Stupid. 

Eventually, he pushed away from the sink and raindrops pelting the outside world and tried to think of something to say that would cover for what just happened. A joke. An excuse. Anything. Mike probably wouldn't say anything anyway, but it was still better to say _something_ after you've run from the room in the middle of a movie. 

When he knelt down to grab a bottle of water, still going over possible lines in his head, footsteps sliding across the floor sent alarm across his chest and down his spine. Pumpkin's nails clicked across the floor, and soon he had an armful of puppy in the chill of the refrigerator. 

“You okay, man?”

Mike waited only a few moments, just long enough to pause the movie and give Dolph a little space. But he couldn't sit there wondering forever. Besides, this was his best friend. He couldn't just...not go see if he was okay. So, he set Pumpkin on the floor, the pup jumping at him as he stood and dropped the blanket on the couch. Maybe it was for the best if he just...laughed it off. Because originally he thought it was Dolph making a joke, and he could pretend he still felt the same. Even if that bizarre reaction had him confused and left wondering what the big deal was.

It wasn't really a hard guess as to what exactly embarrassed him this badly. He told his friends often that he loved them – and he knew Dolph actually did too, usually in a teasing manner – and he could only think of one reason why anyone would feel abashed when saying something like that.

He couldn't really wrap his mind around that, though. It didn't make sense in his mind – that Dolph of all people could look at him in any romantic light - but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel flattered. He wouldn't assume anything – he could be reading it all wrong – but his best friend possibly having feelings for him? It was crazy to even think about, but he found he wasn't...against the idea. He didn't feel uncomfortable or weird about it.

_That_ he would be examining later on. But first...

He peered around the wall, the kitchen suspiciously empty. What, did he go out the back? Out into the pouring rain? Dolph being that dramatic would make him crack up laughing. He stepped farther in, spotting the door to his fridge open and inhaling. Just...brush it off. It was fine. A joke. 

“You okay, man?” Pumpkin disappeared in front of the crouched man, a moment passing before he finally stood, Pumpkin in arm and the angry red of his face mostly faded away. He still looked like he might be sick, but otherwise it was almost like nothing happened. Good. Mike was heading in the right direction. He reached out for Pumpkin, but Dolph shook his head, pressing a kiss to her head and maybe tripping his heartbeat a little. Just a little.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. You know how dry popcorn can be. It's what I get for trying to crack a joke and eat at the same time. I'm good.” It was odd, the mix of relief and disappointment in his stomach, but he merely shrugged and reached out to scratch under her chin. Maybe it was an honest mistake and the reaction wasn't related or over something else.

Maybe, but not likely. 

Still, this was Dolph. He would pretend the sky was orange at night if it made him happy. 

“Well, if we're all okay now, the movie is still paused. And I'm about to kick some ass.” Dolph snorted, pressing his nose into Pumpkin's head before leading the way out of the kitchen. And if he was looking at his friend a little differently – both literally and figuratively – no one needed to know but him. 

Mike smiled down at the bills he was supposed to be looking over, glancing at his wedding band. He arrived home ten minutes ago, the sound of the shower running letting him know the gym was open and that Dolph would probably be grateful for the snacks he bought and stocked the cabinets with. It was insane to realize this all started kinda with Pumpkin, who was graying at the muzzle and snoring in her bed by the dog bowls. 

“Hey, babe.” Dolph's blonde hair hung limply around his face, and as he always did when he entered a room their pup was in, he knelt down next to her and ran his fingers down her little fat body. They became fast friends over the years, and he could be jealous that she favored Dolph over him except that he really couldn't blame her. 

He had phenomenal taste in men, okay?

“Pumpkin hates when you stare, you know.” Mike rolled his eyes and stood. 

“But it's perfectly okay when you do it, right?” Pumpkin was snoring again, old age slowing her down. He filled her bowl and pulled the bars from the cabinet that Dolph adored. 

“Look, I don't make the rules. She doesn't mind when her real daddy does anything. You, on the other hand...” When he went to grab the box, Mike snatched it back with a smug smile. 

“Nuh-uh.” Unfortunately, Dolph knew his weaknesses at this point. So, while he munched on his favorite granola bar, Mike got a pot of coffee going, chest bubbly from the kiss he got in exchange for the treasured goods. He turned back and sighed. Content. 

“You know what I was thinking about earlier?” It was an interesting game of chance- asking this question to Dolph. Sometimes he got really cheesy things (that were sometimes true, much to his embarrassment). Sometimes it was something stupid (like how pizzas are round, cut into triangles, and put in a square box...). And sometimes, it was really inappropriate. 

Today, he was both lucky and surprised.

“About the day that I accidentally said 'I love you'?” Okay, was he psychic? Because if he was... “I was thinking about that too, actually. While I was in the shower.” Not quite what he expected Dolph's shower time to include, but whatever. It was sweet anyway.

“That's so weird, but yeah. I was fondly remembering how you looked like you wanted the couch to eat you. For the floor to drop from under you.” It took about a year for Dolph to finally admit he was indeed talking to Mike, and that he knew one day he would really mean the word he said. They wouldn't just be words parroted back while he was doing something else. Which only took about...five months. 

“And here I was thinking how lucky I am to have married my best friend. Think I'll be rethinking that one.” Pumpkin growled in her sleep, startling them before sending them into fits of laughter. “Fine. I take it back. I love your daddy. Don't get mad at me.” Their relationship was amusing to watch in action. Adorable, but he wasn't ready to admit that one yet. 

“Ironic you're telling her you love me. I think you did that exact same thing eight years ago.” Dolph grunted, tossing his trash out and coming up to press a kiss to Mike's head. Looked deep into his eyes and silenced him with the earnest love and adoration he could see shimmering in blue irises. A finger traced along his jaw.

“I left my smelly gym clothes in the middle of the floor of our room. Just for you.” Who knew he married a colossal asshole? 

“Remember when I said 'I love you'? Yeah, I'm taking that back. Back your bags.” Dolph stepped away with a laugh, putting together a cup of coffee and handing it over with another kiss. 

“Fine, but you can't have the incredible dinner I'll be making tonight. Maybe one of my many admirers will want in on that sweet deal-” You know what? That was not even fair. Mike's weaknesses were pretty much three things: Pumpkin, soft kisses, and food. 

“No one but me will want to put up with you and you know it. Sexy chef or not.” They laughed, Mike sitting back down to look over the bills again and Dolph across from him, legs stretched out and feet resting in the chair next to Mike. He sipped his coffee, trying to focus on the numbers but glancing over at Dolph every few seconds. 

“I got pretty lucky, huh? Accidentally telling you how I felt long before you thought of me in that way. And it didn't blow up in my face.” He'd say they were both pretty lucky. 

“It was that day that showed me I could see you in that way. Like, the blinders were gone or whatever. The 'friend filter', one might say.” It was an interesting shift, and yet not really much of one when he thought about it. They were already so close. It was just a matter of having a light shone on it so that Mike could see the possibilities. 

“I'm just glad you weren't freaked out. That's what I was really worried about.” He reached out and waited for the hand to rest on his, fingertips brushing against his palm. 

“You know what we should do for our anniversary?” Dolph's fingers tickled along his arm before crawling back down to his hand. He captured the hand, entwining their fingers together.

“What?”

“Have a Marine movie marathon!” Pumpkin sneezed and Dolph groaned.

“You are kidding...right? Babe, we've watched through them at least fifty times now.” It was true, but at least during the holiday season he only made them watch his Christmas movies. And they watched Dolph's a few times. Not that they didn't watch other things (Dolph, in particular, loved scary movies; Mike spent most of those curled against him), but there was something special about seeing yourself on the television. Playing a role. 

“Come on. You know you love the fourth one. And we can watch yours too. A whole day of movies and cuddles on the couch. Doesn't that sound romantic?” Dolph smacked his hand, but he was smiling. 

“You always use that against me. News flash: I can see you naked in the shower any time I want. That won't work forever.” He could and sometimes did. Which was fine with him, though it wasn't quite like how it was while they were dating. More like he would be showering in the glass-door shower they had in the master, and Dolph would come in to talk or use the bathroom or get ready for bed or going out. That was married life, and he kind of loved it. 

And he had the feeling it would never not convince him to watch the Marine movies, no matter what he said. Dolph could complain all he wanted; when it was time to sit down to watch, he was always the one shushing Mike while trying to watch movies he's seen plenty of times. Even when he was in the mood for more than cuddling, he would be either ignored completely or have Dolph paying half-attention to what was going on, which killed the mood each time. Not that Dolph would ever notice that.

He quickly learned the right movies to turn on for something like that, though. Then they were both a lot happier.

“We can do what you wanna do after. Come on. It will be kind of cute doing the same thing we did years ago. Celebrate the moment that brought us to where we are.” He kicked at Dolph's seat. Their anniversary fell on a day off for them, so there was an entire day and a half spread of time they could celebrate another year of bliss.

“Yeah, okay. You're such a romantic. It's a bit sickening, honestly.” Pumpkin huffed in her sleep, Dolph leaning over and glaring at her. “I never said it was a _bad_ thing. Geeze, your dog. I swear.”

“Oh. Now she's _my_ dog?” They wasted a few more minutes laughing and teasing the other before Dolph finally left him to do what he needed to do. The silence left him his thoughts again, but they were pleasant. And he smiled as he sipped at his coffee, scribbling numbers down while humming their wedding song.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for the title from 'Oops' by Little Mix.


End file.
